leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Garen/@comment-46.7.207.128-20121125013852
After playing many, many, many games with Garen, I believe I have found the most "optimal" timing in regards to hp when to land Demacian Justice. Many people compare it, arguably unfairly, to Darius' ult. Wheris Darius does a definite amount of damage depending on stacks, Garen's ult executes depending on % to total hp. So while its raw damage may not be as higher, once a target (Even with 100 Mr or more) hits a certain % of their hp, they WILL die. This threshold, counting MR, with the exception of 110+, is roughly 20% of total hp on all 3 levels of Demacian Justice. The variance of overkill however fluctuates greatly. I won't throw out much math, I will keep it simple for those of you who are still reading, for both your sake and my own. Visually however, and a lot easier, keep an eye on the health bars. I will list out the rough hp amount to gaurantee a kill and the bars. Unless the enemy has PUMPING magic Resistance like crazy early, such as 100 MR, the following mini guide should apply. ******* On level 1 Demacian Justice : 2-2 and a half bars Gauranteed / 200-250 hp. Can reach 300+ threshold if opponent has roughly 1600-1800 hp and 40-50 MR.? Because of such a long CD, its best to land Demacian Justice at the 2 or 2 and a half bars rather than looking too deeply regarding overkill.? On Level 2 Demacian Justice : 3-3 and a half to four and a half hp bars Gauranteed/ 350-500hp. Greatest variation and arguably at its "strongest" during the course of the game, as most people will be under equipped in MR to weaken the damage. In some optimal cases, this can kill at 500 hp. For example 2600 hp person with 500 hp left and 75 MR ( 43%) will be struck for 599 damage.? In this case, 19% of total hp will assure a kill in most cases, counting MR. On Level 3 Demacian Justice : Both at its strongest and its weakest, Demacian Justice at level 3 has the potential to absolutely obliterate low MR tanks or AD carries but also do a redundant amount of damage due to the enemy scaling heavily with Magic Resistance. For Level 3 Demacian Justice, this is where taking into account MR is at its most important. While I won't bombard you all with a large list of % based MR nor Hp, what I will say is simply at what level of MR should they be considered a target or otherwise. If the enemy is below or at 50 MR (33% Reduction), Demacian Justice will OBLITERATE them at roughly 25-30% hp. For example, 2200 hp target with 700 hp left (31 % of total hp), who has 50 MR as mentioned, will be struck for 754 damage. A more extreme example is a target who, for some reason, has neglected his MR entirely with a total of 30. An enemy with 3250 hp with 1050 hp left, and 30 MR will be hit for 1082 damage. The biggest question however will be what if the enemy has high MR? Lets take 100 MR which will cut your damage by 50%. We will use the same target of 2200 hp with 700 hp left. This time however they have a 50% damage reduction for Demacian Justice. This time, of the 700 hp, the target will be struck for 562 damage (25% of total hp). '''Not enough unfortunately. ***Drop the 2200? target to 550 hp, similarly with 100 MR. The target will be struck for '''592 damage, '''42 hp overkill. '''25% of total hp. However in the next example we find this not to be the case. While this may sound underwhelming, lets shoot this hp up to 3200. The enemy has 800 hp left and also has 100 Magic Resistance. Quick math shows the target will be struck for 742 damage, not enough to bring them down. However, at 750 hp (23% of total hp) the target will be hit for 752 damage. BARELY enough to bring them down. However, as with the 2300 target, 23% also proves to be a "safe" threshold, admittedly with more overkill.? In conclusion, Demacian Justice, in high Magic Res environments, will almost always gaurantee the kill at 20-23% hp. Low MR Targets will be obliterated however. To conclude the level 3 Demacian Justice, a quick summary. If the target is < 50 MR Perfect Target. If Target < 80 MR, Good Target If the Target > 100, Sub Optimal, but still an option, dead at 20% hp. Hope this helps.